Actions Speak Louder Than Words
by chocoholicbookworm
Summary: Actions speak louder than words, especially on Valentine's day. It's just a bit of HG stuff, really short, but sweet.


Actions Speak Louder Than Words, Especially on Valentine's Day

**A/N:** I'm just writing this 'cause I've got a bit of writer's block and I can't think of anything to put in my other story. This'll be a short story, just a bit of H/G fluff. It's not really that fluffy, but I can't think of anything. Please be kind people and r&r. Don't worry, I won't neglect my other story.

I'm sorry if some of you find them a tad bit out-of-character, if you've got problems, please tell me, I'm open-minded enough for some constructive criticism.

Kristie

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

Actions speak louder than words. That's one thing a fifteen-year-old redhead learned from the Boy Who Lived on that fateful day on the month of February.

Ginny Weasley was sitting under a tree that day, doing her homework. It was her O.W.L. year, and she wanted her grades to be at least half as good as Hermione's. She was probably the only person left, seeing as it was the fourteenth of February, in other words, Valentine's day.

Nearly everyone in the third year and above was in Hogsmeade, mostly couples. She stayed behind on purpose because she was alone. She broke up with Dean Thomas at the start of the term, and had no relationships after that. She didn't really mind, though. She felt really pressured by the burden of homework teachers gave her and her fellow fifth-year students.

She felt pretty sure that everyone else, well, the couples anyway, were in Madam Puddifoot's coffee shop at this very moment, snogging. All the couples, except Ron and Hermione. Nobody but Ginny knew about their relationship. None of them told Harry yet, and Ginny reckoned that snogging in Madam Puddifoot's annoyingly pink coffee shop wasn't exactly the best way to tell him. When she realized that her thoughts included Harry, she couldn't help but smile.

She didn't want to admit it, but she knew that she was falling for Harry again. When she broke up with Dean, he was the one who comforted her the most, and after that, she couldn't help but think of him day and night. Something she thought of made her blush.

She remembered Valentine's Day exactly four years ago. The memory of Gilderoy Lockhart's card-carrying Cupids still mortified her. That poem she wrote was so lousy, that the mere thought of it made her want to puke. She shuddered, then nearly flipped when someone flopped next to her. (a/n: hahaha… I thought of the flip flop thing… hahaha…)

It was Harry.

It was so weird! It was as if on cue, he was there! She was just thinking of him, then he was suddenly there! _This guy must be a seer or something,_ she thought.

"Hey Ginny! What ya doin'?"

"Nothing. Just homework, you know the… yeah…"

"Yeah. It's a nightmare of a year, O.W.L. year."

"Yeah…"

She couldn't believe how boring she must've sounded. She was talking to Harry about _school_ stuff. She racked her brains for a new conversation topic. _Gosh,_ she thought, _I didn't need to do this when I thought I had no feelings for him._ She was spared from bringing up a conversation topic when Harry broke the awkward silence.

"So, you're spending Valentine's day alone?"

"Er… yeah, pretty much. I suppose you are, too?"

"Yeah, I guess…"

"Hey… why'd you get back so early?" Usually, he'd spend hours and hours with Ron and Hermione during Hogsmeade trips.

"Don't tell me you don't know the reason!"

"Er… sorry, I don't."

"I know all about them!"

"You do?!" She was incredulous when she found out about this little piece of information. Perhaps the already told him.

"Yeah. I know all about it, and I'm actually cool with it. I thought they'd never get together."

"B-but, how'd you find out? Don't tell me they _told_ you?"

"Nah, they didn't. I've just noticed it ever since the start of the term. I told them that I knew all about their relationship, and before they could refuse, I left them alone."

"Oh."

Silence. More silence.

"You aren't as clueless as Hermione thinks you are, then."

"Yeah."

They both laughed.

"This is such a sad Valentine's day. Well, sadder than last year's anyway."

"How'd your Valentine's day last year go?"

"Last year, I was with Michael in Hogsmeade. We went to the mountain-y side of the village, then he showed me the view, telling me that it was as beautiful as I was." She snorted, thinking of how idiotic of her it was to believe all the phony stuff Michael came up with.

"The scenery _was_ beautiful, and I thought things were perfect between us. I thought that I'd see another Valentine's with him. I guess I was wrong. No surprise there, I guess he really wasn't right for me. One of the very few times when Ron is actually _right._"

They both laughed.

"Last year's Valentine's day was perhaps, by far, the worst one I've ever had."

"Really? What happened?"

"A total fiasco. That's what happened, a total fiasco."

"Elaborate, please."

"Well, I took Cho to Hogsmeade, then we went to Madam Puddifoot's revoltingly pink coffee shop. It kinda reminded me of Umbridge's office. Anyway, it was, in my opinion, the sickest shop anyone has ever put up. We made small talk, then I got really insecure when Roger Davies was snogging his girlfriend. She used him as the topic, and that made me really uncomfortable, seeing as snogging her wasn't really on my to-do list." He snorted, took a deep breath, then continued.

"She talked about Cedric and got all worked up about his death. She then cried, stormed out, then I had to run after her, but I couldn't find her anymore. Funny, eh? My worst Valentine's day is the only one where in I had a date. Perhaps this love thing isn't just meant for me." He laughed a small, rueful laugh.

"Oh well. It's better than my worst."

"Really? What's your worst?"

Ginny blushed and she didn't answer.

"Hello? Earth to Ginny?"

"Huh? Er, I can't tell you." She groaned inwardly. She now hated herself for sounding completely moronic.

"Oh come on, Gin. You can tell me, you know."

"Fine! My worst Valentine's day was when I was hurt by the only person I loved!"

"Oh. Who was he?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. Besides Michael and Dean, the only boy she was ever in love with was Harry. "You, Harry. Remember the card? The poem? Lockhart's revolting card-carrying Cupids? It was exactly four years ago when you broke my heart for the first and definitely the last time."

"Well, that's over now, isn't it? Hermione said you didn't fancy me anymore, so I suppose you don't care much about it, do you? You _have_ forgiven me, right?"

"Well, I have forgiven you, _but…_"

"But…?"

"Oh never mind. I'll just get my stuff and…" She stood, poised to leave, when Harry grabbed her arm.

"Ginny, sit down."

She sat.

"Gin, actions speak louder than words."

"Wha - ?" She was cut short when Harry lightly kissed her on the lips. It was a light kiss, very gentle. When he opened his eyes, he blushed.

"I'm sorry. I thought you… Never mind." He stood and looked at her in they eyes. When she caught his gaze, she knew that she had to take chances, to take risks, to do what her heart was telling her to do. She stood up, and before he could leave, she embraced him.

When they touched, it felt so right. She never felt this feeling with Michael or Dean. She knew that they were meant to be. When they let go, Harry slipped a hand down her cheek.

"Harry, I – "

"Shhh…"

They kissed. It was a long, searing kiss, and Ginny felt her knees buckle from the intensity of the kiss. Their lips were locked for so long, and Ginny hoped it would last forever. They broke off, then Harry took her hand in his.

She now knew what he meant when he said that actions spoke louder than words. She knew she didn't have enough words to tell him how she felt. Not even silly poems sent by Cupids were enough. She knew that he knew what she was trying to say as their hands touched.

She loved him, and she didn't need the words to tell him that as long as she had the actions.


End file.
